Singers Quarrel
by AnimeLover 569
Summary: Emi is just a simple high school girl but her life changes when she meets a popular singer and becomes his assistant
1. Characters

Hey um Singers Quarrel, is kinda like a sequel to New School and by that I mean it's takes place a year after New School so I hope you enjoy it.

Here are the characters

Daisuke Midori-20, he's a bit moody but helpful, he doesn't like doing autographs but when he bumps into Emi by accident, he meets up with her again and asks her to become his assistant and they become friends, but as time goes on Daisuke gains feelings for Emi. He likes her singing voice and believes that she should become a singer. He watched Ryota's and Aiya's wedding on the news just like Emi.

Emi Kokowa-17 She's a cheery girl but shy at shchool, she has one friend, Momo Kazuharu, Emi doesn't get why people find Daisuke attractive but doesn't mind. Her life changes when she meets him and asking her to become his assistant and they do form a friendship. She looks up to Aiya and admires her wedding when she watched it on the news and read up about it, she wishes to have a wedding similar to Ryota and Aiya

Hibiki Kokowa-29, Emi's older sister and a teacher at Emi's school whenever its recess or lunch, Emi and Hibiki hang out together. Hibiki doesn't trust Daisuke but when he helps Emi, she begins to change her mind about him. She's engaged to Kenji Aoizuko

Kaito Kowa-25, Emi's older bother and Hibiki's younger brother, he's currently in med school learning how to become a doctor. He's protective of his younger sister but understands her decisions. He's doesn't believe that a popular singer has taken a liking to his sister but comes to trust Daisuke.

Kenji Aoizuko-30, he's Emi's science teacher and the finance of Hibiki. Emi views Kenji as a brother figure, he understands why Hibiki didn't trust Daisuke but he's glad that Emi has a job but he doesn't like how it's affecting her school work.


	2. A fated meeting

**A girl wearing a school uniform ran out of the door and began running to her school.**

"Crap! I'm late!"She said to herself

 **She saw newspapers and magazines. She went inside the shop and picked one up**

"Guess people are still talking about Ryota and Aiya's wedding. She's so lucky, I wish I could meet her"she said

 **She noticed the time on the clock, and ran out of the shop she then noticed a shadow**

"Ahh look out!"She yelled

"Huh?"the guy asked

 **They crashed into each other**

"Ah! Sorry are you ok?"she asked

"Yeah but who are you and what was that?"the guy asked

"Oh well I'm Emi Kokowa."Emi said

"Ok and why were you running so fast?"He asked

"Well I'm late, for school."Emi asked

"Could it be Osaka High?"He asked

"Yeah"Emi said

"It's across the streets, you passed it"he said

"Huh?"Emi asked she turned around and saw her high school

"Heheh...well thank you. See ya"Emi said

"Whatever"the guy said, he began to walk away

"What a jerk"Emi said

 **A friend of hers ran towards her**

"Oh Momo-chan, you ok?"Emi asked

"More than ok I'm so happy that it could also be like jealousy"Momo said

"I don't follow. You're happy that it could also be like anger?"Emi asked

"I'm happy that I saw him but I'm jealous that you talked with Daisuke Midori"Momo said

"What?! That popular singer?"Emi asked

"Yeah yeah"Momo said

"But how come I didn't recognises him?"Emi asked

"Maybe because you keep buying magazines about that Satoru couple."Momo said

"I can't help it. They explain that Aiya was a high school just like us and when she met Ryota, terrible things got in the way of their relationship and they got married"Emi said

"But would it just been easier to break up if things are too tricky for them?"Momo asked

"I thought that too but Aiya and Ryota loved each other so much that they stayed together"Emi said

"Wow, no wonder the media is obsessed with them"Momo said

"Yeah"Emi said

 **They went to their science class and Emi was studying. At a recording studio, Daisuke was practicing one of his songs. After rehearsal, Daisuke went to his apartment**

"Hey Daisuke, tomorrow you're on a talk show"His manager said

"K"Daisuke said

 **Emi was walking to her home, eating an ice cream**

"La, lalala la~ Gonna go home and call Kaito-niisan"Emi sang

"Gonna tell him I met a popstar, well kinda~"Emi sang

"Nice voice"a voice said

 **Emi stopped walking and singing**

"Who there?"Emi asked

"Turn around"he said

 **Emi turned around and saw Daisuke**

"You! Dai"Emi yelled

"Don't say my full name, I hate it when people just come up to me for no reason"Daisuke said

"So what do you want? An ice cream I'll go buy one"Emi said

"No. I want you to help me with my job"Daisuke said

"Eh?"Emi asked

"I want you to be my assistant"Daisuke said

"Eh?"Emi asked

"If you say 'Eh' one more time I'll-"Daisuke said

"No, sorry it's just I don't know how to be assistant"Emi said

"It's not really that important it's kinda like a tutor job"Daisuke said

"I'm in high school, I'll flunk"Emi said

"I'll transfer in"Daisuke said

"My sister and her fiancé teaches in that school so that might be a bad idea. And why me?"Emi asked

"Felt like."Daisuke said

"Yeah well sorry 'boss man' but I need to get home. Hibiki is overprotective of me since Kaito-niisan went to medical school"Emi said

 **Daisuke got a piece of paper out and wrote on it, he handed it to Emi**

"Your phone number?"Emi asked

"Just in case we aren't in the same room. See ya Emi-chan"Daisuke said

"He's weird"Emi said

 **Emi began to walk back to her place**

 _I dunno what to do. Momo-chan will force me to put it in._ Emi thought

 **She arrived back at her house and went to her room**

 _Well guess there's no harm done. It may happen one day so why not now?_ Emi thought

 **She put in Daisuke's number and sent him a text**

 _There I have your number. Happy now?_ The text read

 **Daisuke sent a text back**

 _Yeah. No pressure but I have a talk show tomorrow_ -his text read

"WHAT?!"Emi screamed


	3. Talk show

**Emi walked up to Daisuke who was waiting for her**

"Yo Emi-chan"Daisuke said

"Hold your 'yo's' um what do you mean that you have a talk show today?"Emi asked

"It's about that couple you're gaga over"Daisuke said

"Ryota and Aiya? But they're famous."Emi said

"How famous?"Daisuke asked

"How famous? Well Aiya was the only non rich girl at her school she fell in love with Nori Takao but his friend Ryota Satoru fell in love with her. Apparently bad stuff happens to them and I heard that he proposed to her at prom and they got married"Emi said

"Wow, she was in a love triangle"Daisuke said

 **At the talk show**

"Wow, this place is huge"Emi said

"Now just stay behind here ok"Daisuke said

"I'm not a dog but fine"Emi said

 **Daisuke went onto the talk show**

"Now we're here to Japan's famous singer Daisuke Midori. Now how are you Midoria-San?"the host asked

"I'm fine, most of my music is coming along good"Ryota Daisuke said

 _Wait did he lie to me? Where the questions about Ryota and Aiya? It's a talk show not a interview._ Emi thought

"Now it's time to talk about Japan's famous married couple, Ryota and Aiya"The host said

 _Yes!_ Emi thought

"Now Daisuke what do you think about their relationship?"the host asked

"I don't truly get it."Daisuke said

 _What?!_ Emi thought

"What do you mean?"the host asked

"I mean, they stayed together even though it looked like no body wanted them together. They powered through and got married when if its happening to a different couple it be simple for them to break up but Ryota and Aiya didn't. I get that it's to show how much they love each other but I don't truly know them to understand"Daisuke

 _Whoa Daisuke's right. I've been a total fan girl because I fell in love with their wedding, I've been reading non stop reviews about them in magazines and newspapers but I don't truly know them either._ Emi thought

 **After the show was finished Daisuke found Emi in a ball**

"What's with you?"Daisuke asked

"What you said you're right, I've been fangirling about a couple I don't know."Emi said

 **Daisuke began laughing**

"What? What's so funny?"Emi asked

"You. You look up to them so it doesn't matter if you don't know them. Many girls like me but they don't know me"Daisuke said

"You make a good point"Emi said

 **Daisuke's phone rang and he answered it**

"Yeah."Daisuke said

"Ok we'll be there"Daisuke said

"We?"Emi asked

"Yeah. You're my assistant are cha?"Daisuke asked

 **Daisuke grabbed Emi's hand and they ran to his apartment, he began to open all the windows and he took off his coat**

"Ok what are we doing here?"Emi said

"My record label want to talk to me so we video chat sometimes"Daisuke said

"Whew. That's good"Emi whispered

"Anway Emi take off your coat, it's too warm in here to wear one"Daisuke said

"Ok..."Emi said and she took off her coat

 **A man showed up on Daisuke's screen**

"That's Akria Fujita. The bloke who signed me"Daisuke said

"Daisuke who's that girl?"Akria asked

"My assistant, she helped me today with that talk show"Daisuke said

"Son, who said you could hire a assistant?"Akria asked

"He did."Emi whispered pointing at Daisuke

"I sometimes need help and this girl saved my butt"Daisuke said

"Well this was fun, I'm going home"Emi said

"No you're not"Daisuke said

"But Hibiki is overprotective. Even though she's getting married"Emi said

"You can go after"Daisuke said

"Poo"Emi said, she sat on the bed

"Sorry Akria, what do you want to tell me?"Daisuke asked

"Uh? Oh yeah, Daisuke, you have been chosen to play Gorou Akamatsu in that upcoming movie"Akria said

"Sweet"Daisuke said

"Gorou Akamatsu? That name sounds familiar"Emi said

"Well it should the movie is called Horror Romance."Akria said

"Now I remember it its one of my favourite manga's. Gorou is a vampire and he falls in love with a human called Erica, and..."Emi said and she looked at Daisuke

"You're going to be Gorou?!"Emi asked

"Yeah"Daisuke said

"Yes filming starts next month"Akria said

"K thanks Akria"Daisuke said

 **The screen switched off**

"Ok so Horror Romance how does it go?"Daisuke asked

"Gorou wants Erica to be his but she keeps refusing but she falls for him too and when she gets stabbed trying to save him, Gorou bites Erica turning her into a vampire"Emi said

"Ok, good to know"Daisuke said

"I need to go now."Emi said

"But I was thought we could practice some of the lines"Daisuke said

"Daisuke, I know you need someone to practice with but if I'm late going home, Hibiki will kill me"Emi said

"No it's my fault. I'm new to having an assistant. We can practice the lines over the phones"Daisuke said

"Thanks"Emi said

"No problem"Daisuke said, he smiled at her

"We'll see ya"Emi said and she ran out of the apartment. She had her hand on her chest

 _What is this feeling? It's warm and it came around when Daisuke smiled at me. That clock._ Emi thought and she saw

 _CRAP! Hibiki is coming home soon!_ Emi thought. She began knocking on Daisuke's door and he opened. He was shirtless

"What?!"Daisuke asked

 **Emi covered her eyes**

"You're shirtless"Emi said

"Yeah, the cooler here is broken so it's always hot. They ordered to get it fixed but the new cooler won't be here until a few months"Daisuke said

"Whatever! Do you know the quickest way to Osaka Street?"Emi asked

"You live near your school?"Daisuke asked

"Yes!"Emi asked

"Well I think the quickest way is by car, I'll drive you to your house"Daisuke said

They got into his car and he drove her to her house. She got out of the car and got into her house

"Finally!"Emi said

 **She ran to couch and sat and picked up a random magazine but she put it back down**

"Ok that one belongs to sis"Emi said

"My book"Emi said, she picked her book

 **Hibiki then arrived into the house**

"Hey lil sis"Hibiki said

"Hey big sis"Emi said

"Reading that horror book again?"Hibiki asked

"Yeah, I heard they're making a movie"Emi said

"Emi where's your coat?"Hibiki asked

"I left it at a friends house. A new friend goes by the name Dai?"Emi asked

"Well make sure to get it tomorrow"Hibiki said

"Ok now problem"Emi said

"Hm I'm going to take a bath so don't do anything that will make me clean up"Hibiki said

 **Hibiki went upstairs**

"I'm too tired."Emi said and she fell asleep on the couch


	4. Feelings

**The next day Emi woke up and checked her phone**

"Ahhhh! I'm late!"Emi yelled

 **She saw a note by Hibiki**

"Hey sis, I went on a date with Kenji be back tonight"the note said

"Oh ok, I need to meet up with Daisuke, rehearsing lines! Ah! Ow that hurt!"Emi yelled

 **She got out of the house and ran to Daisuke's apartment**

 _Wait if he's acting as Gorou? Who's going be Erica?_ Emi thought

 **Daisuke opened the door**

"Emi-chan, cool you're here."Daisuke said

"Morning"Emi said

"Well come in. Emi-chan this is Sizuka, she's playing Erica"Daisuke said

"Oh nice to meet you"Emi said

"You too"Sizuka

 **While Daisuke and Sizuka were going over their lines, Emi fell asleep. Daisuke then looked at Emi**

"Hmm, Emi's really cute when's asleep"Daisuke said

"Is she?"Sizuka asked

"Yeah she really is"Daisuke said

 **Later after Sizuka left**

"Hey sleepy head, wake up"Daisuke said

"What do you want?"Emi asked and she saw Daisuke

"Uh, well rehearsal's over you slept through all of them so I recorded and I'll send them to you"Daisuke said

"No, I'm not a professional like you and Sizuka-San but I think that you need to put to your own emotions into it"Emi said

"Thanks Emi-chan, hey I think we need to get you home, your sister might be coming home"Daisuke said

"No she's on a date with Kenji"Emi said

"I need to go to record some new songs for my new record, you can come if you want"Daisuke said

"Uh ok"Emi said

 **They went to the recording studio and Daisuke began recording songs**

 _Daisuke's amazing. When I first met him he was weird but if you look past all that he's actually a nice guy._ Emi thought

 **After recording songs Daisuke was walking Emi back to her house**

"You know you should stop walking on at wall, you'll fall"Daisuke said

"I'll be fine"Emi said

She tripped and fell but Daisuke caught her. They both began to blush

"Uh...thanks..."Emi said

"No...no problem"Daisuke said

Emi got up and she went home

"See ya Daisuke"Emi said

"Yeah"Daisuke

 **Daisuke went to his apartment**

 _This feeling. What is it?_ Daisuke thought

 **At Emi's house, she was in her room on her bed**

 _Am I falling for Daisuke? I can't be, he's a singer. They date professionals._ Emi thought

 **She picked up her phone. She phoned her brother**

"Hey Sis"Kaito said

"Hi Kaito-Niisan, hows med school?"Emi asked

"Its fine, besides I got a surprise for you, last year when I was going to class, I talked to a girl who thought I was a doctor, she asked about Ryota"Kaito said

"You talked to Aiya?"Emi asked

"Yeah but whats wrong with you?"Kaito asked

"I met a singer and I dont know if I like him or not"Emi said

"Well thats none of my business just think about it more ok"Kaito said

"K"Emi said

 **they switched off their phones**

 _Is Kaito-niisan right? Do I like Daisuke?_ Emi thought


	5. Flu

**Emi was outside of Daisuke's door and was knocking on it**

"Hey Daisuke! You're late! Wake up!"Emi yelled

"Wait I know that key he gave me"Emi said

 **She unlocked the door and found Daisuke asleep**

"Man, you're so hard to assist sometimes"Emi said

Daisuke began to cough

"Hey you ok?"Emi asked

 **She placed her hand on his forehead**

"You have a fever, this is bad. Don't worry I'll help you"Emi said

 **Daisuke woke up**

"Emi-chan...what...what are...what are you doing here?"Daisuke asked

"Well I thought we had to go to the set for a final rehearsal but since you're sick, I'm going to help you"Emi said

"What's with the bowl?"Daisuke asked

"It's my sisters famous soup"Emi said

"What's with that word 'famous'?"Daisuke asked

"Eh?"Emi asked

"You use it for everything. That couple and that soup. Do you even know what it means."Daisuke said

"Well yeah famous means that really popular and what if you fall for a girl who poor and marry her and it ends up in the news?!"Emi asked

"Becoming famous takes time and a lot of work, you just simply blab it out"Daisuke said

"Sorry but eating this soup will help you"Emi said

"I hate soup"Daisuke said

"Oh I'm sorry"Emi said

 **Daisuke saw her**

"Give it, I'll eat it"Daisuke said

"But you said you hate soup"Emi said

"Shut up! I'm willing to try"Daisuke said

"Ok"Emi said and she handed the soup to Daisuke and he began to eat it

"It's good. It's actually good"Daisuke said

 **Emi smiled at him, Daisuke finished the soup**

"Sorry for my attitude. I get cranky when I'm tired or sick, I can't believe I yelled at you"Daisuke said

"It's ok. I'm not mad, people get like that sometimes"Emi said

"I forgot to call Akria, you need to phone him"Daisuke said

"Uh ok but how do I do that?"Emi asked

"Just read the number on the paper and phone him"Daisuke said

"Okie dokie"Emi said

 **She called Akria**

"Oh Kokowa-San splendid, where is Daisuke? You're his assistant you need to look out for him"Akria said

"Hey I just came here and he's sick he told me to tell you"Emi said

"Well filming doesn't doesn't start until next week"Akria said and Emi agreed

"Now you need to know that Daisuke hates soup, he won't even touch it."Akria said

"He ate my soup and he said that it was good"Emi said

"Really? He ate your soup?"Akria asked

"Yeah"Emi said

"He wouldn't even try his mother's soup"Akria said

"Huh?"Emi said

"Well, if I hated everything I wouldn't be alive, I needed to try some someday"Daisuke said and he switched off the monitor, Daisuke lied back down

 _Ok Akria said that he won't even touch soup not even his mother's, then why mine? Oh well probably nothing._ Emi thought

 **Daisuke started to cough**

"Daisuke! You ok?"Emi asked

 **She placed her hand on his head**

"Your fever is hotter"Emi said

"Its nothing it's just...the place since its boiling up in here."Daisuke said

"No, you stay put and I'll go get medicine"Emi said

 **She went to the supermarket to buy medicine**

I hope Daisuke will be ok. Emi thought

 **After buying the medicine she began to walk back to Daisuke's apartment, she met up Momo**

"Ah Momo-chan!"Emi said

"Eh fancy meeting you here"Momo said

"Eh? Why?"Emi asked

"Well you just normally study on weekends"Momo said, she spotted her bags

"Ah shopping"Momo said

"Yeah now excuse me, I'll be off"Emi said

 **Momo followed her all the way to Daisuke's apartment**

"Ah no way you know Daisuke?!"Momo asked

"Momo-chan what are you doing here?"Emi asked

"So tell me how long have you and Daisuke have been dating?"Momo asked

"We're not"Emi said

"Eh?"Momo asked

"Daisuke asked me to be his assistant"Emi said

"Oh well I'll help you keep your secret."Momo said

"Thank you"Emi said

 **They went inside**

"It's boiling in here no wonder he's sick"Momo said

"Not necessarily, Daisuke always keeps his fans on and he opens the windows"Emi said

"Whoa"Momo said

"Also thats not how a flu works"Emi said

"Oh well"Momo sadi

"Who said she could be here"Daisuke asked

"I did, I got it from you when you hired me out of nowhere"Emi said

"Heh touché"Daisuke said, he then started to cough

"Oh this pill will help you"Emi said

"No offence but I feel a bit weak to take it. Honest!"Daisuke said

"Then I guess this can't be helped"Emi said

 **She put the pill in her mouth a also put water into her mouth and then kissed Daisuke and she transferred the pill into Daisuke's mouth after that she stopped. They were blushing**

"Ok now shallow the pill"Emi said

 **Daisuke shallowed it**

"Ok now that will settle the fever and you just need to rest"Emi said

"Yeah"Daisuke said

"Ah the time! Hibiki will home soon, cmon Momo-chan!"Emi yelled

 **They were going back to Emi's house**

"I can't believe you kissed Daisuke"Momo said

"It was to so he can the pill"Emi said

"But by doing that you sacrificed your first kiss"Momo said

"What's with this whole first kiss nonsense?"Emi said

"A first kiss is magical and a girl gives it to the guy she likes"Momo said

 _The guy she's likes?_ Emi thought

"Ah there's my house. I think I can't walk the rest of the way now bye"Emi said

"Bye-bye!"Momo said

 **Emi went upstairs to her room**

 _Me and Daisuke? That's not only silly but impossible he's a popstar and they date other popstars. And I kissed him._ Emi thought

 **Meanwhile at Daisuke's apartment, he was resting but he couldn't stop thinking about Emi**

"Emi-chan..."Daisuke said


	6. Date

**A few days later Emi met up with Daisuke**

"I see you're better"Emi said

"Yeah it was that ki I mean soup?"Daisuke said

"I'm glad you liked the soup"Emi said

"Hey Emi-chan since filming starts tomorrow how about you and I have a day to ourselves?"Daisuke asked

"Sure that's sounds like fun"Emi said

 **They went to the zoo**

"Wow those bears are so cute"Emi said

"Hey um I have something on my mind"Daisuke said

"What is it?"Emi asked

"Do you want to go out?"Daisuke asked, the bear roared over it so she couldn't hear him

"Sorry what was that?"Emi asked

 **Daisuke turned around and he was blushing**

"Nothing! Um you mention you're a fan of Horror Romance so do you like Gorou?"Daisuke asked

"He's a fictional character but he doesn't give up on the girl he likes"Emi said

 **They went to a aquarium**

"Wow so many fishes."Emi said

"Emi-chan...if only you knew"Dasisuke whispered

 **Flashback**

 ** _At Daisuke's apartment he was talking with Akria_**

 _"Hey boss-man"Daisuke said_

 _"Daisuke I need to tell you that after filming and the premier you'll be going on a tour all over Asia"Akria said_

 _"No what about Emi-chan? She has school"Daisuke said_

 _"Well the only way you can connect with her is by video chatting"Akria said_

 **End of flashback**

"Hey Emi-chan after we finished filming Horror Romance and the premier comes out do you want to go together?"Daisuke asked

"Sure it'll be fun"Emi said

"Yeah"Daisuke said worried like

 **When the day was over Emi went back to her house and Daisuke went back to his apartment**

"I struck out with her, I asked her out but that stupid bear roared over it. I just don't know either or not to tell her how I feel about her"Daisuke said

 **The next day, Emi and Daisuke met up and they went to the studio**

"I look ridiculous. Does Gorou really wear this much black?"Daisuke asked

"It's a manga they usually are printed in black and white"Emi said

"Hey Emi-chan the thing I wanted to tell is will...um would you like to"Daisuke said

"Daisuke, you're needed on the set"the producer said

"Ok I'm coming"Daisuke said

"Good luck"Emi said

 **they started filming the movie and after they were finished Daisuke went to Emi**

"Emi-chan I need to talk to you"Daisuke said

"Yeah Daisuke?"Emi asked

"Well after the premier I'm going on tour around Asia. I'll be gone for a long time"Daisuke said

"Oh uh ok good luck"Emi said

 **Daisuke hugged Emi, Emi started to blush. They stopped hugging**

"Thank you"Daisuke said

"No problem support you and always be on the other side of the phone"Emi said

"I know but just like what Shakespeare wrote, parting can be sorrow"Daisuke said

"Yeah Romeo and Juliet"Emi said

 **After their outing. Emi and Daisuke went back to their places. Momo the arrived**

"Hey Kokowa-Sensei, is Emi here?"Momo asked

"Yeah she's in her room"Hibiki said

"Thanks"Momo said

 **She went up to Emi's room and she saw Emi studying**

"Whoa you ok? its sunday tomorow"Momo said

"Yeah it's just that Daisuke said that he'll be touring around Asia for a month so I'm trying to fit my job with my school work"Emi said

"Wow that might be tough"Momo said

"Yeah but I won't give up"Emi said

"Good a good worker never gives up"Momo said

"Momo-chan...umn thank you!"Emi said

 **A few days Emi and Momo went to school**

"So when's the premier?"Momo asked

"I think it's..."Emi said but a guy came

"What premier?"a guy asked, Momo start to blush

"Uh I don't know what you're talking about Haruto-kun"Momo said

"But you said premier?"Haruto said

"Ok fine you win."Momo said, Emi looked at her

"Me and Emi were pretending to be filmmakers"Momo said

 **Emi sighed with relief**

"Ok"Haruto said he went to meet up with his friends

"So what do we do now? If we do talk about it everyone going to ask us about you know what"Momo said

"Yeah maybe we shouldn't talk about it during school maybe after"Emi said

 **Momo agreed and Emi slipped and knocked her head**

"EMI!"Momo yelled

 **At Daisuke's apartment he was packing his suitcases. He looked at his desk and saw a tiny box that he bought for Emi**

"Emi-chan..."Daisuke said

 **His phone buzzed. He picked it up, it was a text from Momo**

 _You need to get here right away._ Her text read

 **Daisuke was confused**

 _Emi's hurt._ Her text read

 **Daisuke's eyes widened and he started to run towards her school. He ran inside and saw a bunch of people checking on Emi**

"Emi-chan!"Daisuke yelled

 **He ran towards her and held her in a bridal way**

"Hey what are you doing with my sister?"Hibiki asked

"I'm taking her to a hospital"Daisuke said

 **Daisuke ran to a hospital**

"Doctor do you have a room open, this girl is hurt"Daisuke said

"Yes we do right this way"the doctor said

 **Emi was asleep in the bed. Hibiki and Momo then arrived**

"Oi you! I want to know how you know my sister"Hibiki said

"I met up with her"Daisuke said

"Who are you? Momo did you know?"Hibiki asked

"No. Well not at first."Momo asked

"Not at first?!"Hibiki asked

"Ah crap"Momo said

"It's not her fault it's mine. I hired Emi-chan as my assistant because there are things that she know that I need help with, in a way she became my best friend"Daisuke said

"Oh well the school didn't have time to find a substitute and I have a full class to teach. Momo I'm counting you look after Emi"Hibiki said

"Ok Ma'am"Momo said

"Hey and you. I don't fully know you but thanks for bringing my sister here"Hibiki said to Daisuke

 **She left. Daisuke went to Emi's room. She was asleep, Daisuke placed the small box and a piece of paper on Emi's table**

"I hope you'll be ok"Daisuke said and he then kissed Emi on her head.


	7. confession

**After a day of sleeping in the hospital. Daisuke went to his premier and Emi woke up**

"Emi! You're awake!"Momo cheered

"Momo-chan...ah where's Daisuke?"Emi asked

"He's at premier. He told me that it's fine if you miss it, he's going to find away to get it on DVD for you"Momo said

"Momo-chan there's another thing I've been keeping from you"Emi said

"Huh? Don't worry I can keep it"Momo said

"I like Daisuke but I'm afraid that he won't be with me because professionals date other professionals"Emi said

"Sorry Emi but I knew straight away you liked him. After when you kissed him you were both blushing"Momo said

"Yeah but even if he did, he can't be with me because I'm a simple school girl and he's a singer thousands of girls have crushes on him. But my feelings aren't a crush he makes me happy when I see him."Emi said

"I think you don't like him. I think you're in love with him"Momo said

 **Emi saw the box and paper on her table and picked them up**

"Oh those were left by Daisuke"Momo said

 **Emi opened the box and inside was a ring**

"Whoa, major contentment"Momo said

"This note. He wants me to stay in his life"Emi said

"Wow. That's so romantic."Momo said

"It's 2:15 pm the movie must be over we need to find Daisuke!"Emi said

"Yeah you need to tell Daisuke how you feel"Momo said

"Ok!"Emi said

 **She changed clothes and they ran out of the hospital and managed to find Daisuke. He was on a vehicle**

"Daisuke! Daisuke! DAISUKE!"Emi yelled

 **Daisuke saw her and he got off the vehicle and he ran and hugged Emi**

"What are you doing here?"Daisuke asked

"How you dare you leave without knowing how I feel?"Emi asked

"Eh?"Daisuke asked, he noticed Emi's hand she was wearing the ring

"You're wearing the ring"Daisuke said

"Yeah because I love you but I thought since you were a singer you end up with Sizuka"Emi said

"Emi-chan I love you too that's why I left you that ring, I want us to stay together."Daisuke said

"Thank you"Emi said

"Here. I know you missed it so here's the dvd"Daisuke said

"Wow thank you"Emi said

"Hey remember when I was sick and you fed me my medicine?"Daisuke asked

"Yeah?"Emi asked

"Here's a thanks for it"Daisuke said and he kissed Emi. After that they hugged

"Stay in touch"Daisuke said

"I will. Enjoy your tour"Emi said

"Thanks"Daisuke said

 **They stopped hugging and Daisuke went on tour. Momo walked towards Emi**

"Oh my, will you be ok?"Momo asked

"Yeah. We care about each other too much"Emi said

 **Daisuke was looking out his window**

"I wonder if she'll be ok?"Daisuke asked

"Daisuke why are you wondering about Ms Emi. She's has an education that she needs to keep track on."Akria said

"Well she's an awesome girl and my best friend, I gave her a ring"Daisuke said

"A promise ring right?"Akria asked

"Uh year a promise ring?"Daisuke lied

"That's good to know"Akria said

 **Back at Emi's house. She was in her room, she was looking at her ring**

"Daisuke..."Emi said

"Don't worry I'll wait for you."Emi said


	8. friendship

**The next day. Emi and Momo arrived at school, they went to the canteen all the students looked at them**

"Why is everyone looking at us?"Emi asked

"I'm sorry, I think it's my fault. When you got hurt I texted Daisuke, I might of exposed our secret."Momo said

 **Haruto ran up to them and Momo began to blush**

"Hey Emi-San you ok?"Haruto asked

"I'm fine"Emi said

"Thank goodness"Haruto said

"However the doctor said that the blood will travel and give me a black eye"Emi said

"Oh well its nice to see you're ok"Haruto said

"Thanks"Emi said

"Your welcome"Haruto said

"Well it was nice talking to you"Emi said

"Yeah I'm going now. See ya!"Haruto said

 **He went to meet up with his other friends**

"What a nice guy. Uh Momo-chan you ok?"Emi asked

"Huh oh yeah. Well to me Haruto-kun is more than a nice guy."Momo said

"Eh?"Emi asked

"Uh nothing. So do you and Daisuke still keep in touch?"Momo asked

"Yeah he said that he enjoys performing and this tour gives me an opportunity to catch up on my studies"Emi said

"Wow Daisuke's a nice lad"Momo said

"Oh boy here's Gina"Emi said

"Y'know she had it at you since your sister became our home room teacher, I can't stand that girl"Momo said

"Well let's not engage"Emi said

"You Kokowa. How do you know about Daisuke-kun?"Gina asked

"Uh I bumped into him when I was late. That's all"Emi said

"But how come he took you to the hospital? Do you have a relationship?"Gina asked

"Uh erm"Emi said

"Oh who am I kidding. If he's going to fall for a school girl it be me"Gina said

"Later losers"Gina said and she left

"Man I can't stand that girl"Momo said

"Yeah but if she still believes that she has a chance with Daisuke then my relationship with Daisuke is still a secret from the school"Emi said

"Yeah but she's still an idiot."Momo said

"Yeah."Emi said

"So wanna watch the movie at my apartment? Mama and Papa are going on a date night"Momo said

"Sure. That sounds like fun"Emi said

 **At Momo's apartment, her parents were ready to go out**

"Now if there's an emergency just tell Mrs Etsuko."Mrs Kazuharu said

"What? I still need a babysitter?"Momo said

"She's not just babysitting you. She's babysitting Daichi, your little brother"Mrs Kazuharu said

"Yeah but she always make me do homework. But we didn't receive any today"Momo said

"Ok. Mrs Etsuko. The girls don't have any homework"Mrs Kazuharu yelled

"HAI!"Mrs Etsuko yelled

 **Momo's parents went out and Emi then arrived. They started to watch the movie, they then finished watching it**

"So what makes Gorou and Erica's relationship so special?"Momo asked

"Well its that they'll protect each other no matter what"Emi said

"Like you and Daisuke huh?"Momo asked

"Shut up"Emi said

"Hey I got something to tell you"Momo said

"Wow role reversal"Emi said

"Heheha yeah but I kinda like Haruto-kun"Momo said

"Really? Well you have my full support"Emi said

"Thanks"Momo said

 **A few days later, Haruto saw Emi talking on the phone**

"Hey how is it?"Emi asked

"Ah thats good. How many days left?"Emi asked

"So I'll see you soon? k bye"Emi said

 **She went inside the school and Haruto found Momo**

"Hey Momo-san is Emi-san seeing someone?"Haruto asked

"Uh well its only something that me and Emi should only know"Momo said

"What?"Haruto said

 **Emi then arrived**

"Hey guys"Emi said

"Emi he heard you walking with y'know"Momo said

"Well I guess we need to tell him, we can't change what he saw and heard"Emi said

"What we cant"Momo said

"Its too late"Emi said

 **They went to behind the school**

"Ok now what?"Haruto said

"Emi is with Daisuke Midori"Momo said

"Uh so being away for a month must be hard"Haruto said

"Actually they have a promise that they'll be together"Momo said

"What does she mean?"Haruto asked

"I'm technically engaged to Daisuke"Emi said

"Oh well you're secret is safe with me"Haruto said


	9. Movie part 1

**This is the movie, I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

 **Emi, Momo and Haruto were on a camping trip. They were in their group walking through a labyrinth**

"Well I don't know about you two but I'm bored"Haruto said

"Well I like school trips it's the only way I can get away from my over protecting parents"Momo said

"Don't worry the three of us are sharing a tent so we can discus ways to stop the school from asking me about that time Daisuke took me to the hospital"Emi said

"Yeah. So Haruto-kun you ok about that whole incident the other week?"Momo asked

"I'm fine besides I'm not the guy who leaves his friends behind."Haruto said

"Hey what's this?"Emi asked

 **They saw a necklace but the jewel was in half**

"It looks an important necklace."Momo said

"Wonder if anyone lost it."Haruto said

"Maybe, but this looks thousands years old. Who would of left it"Emi asked

"Hey the jewel in half."Momo said

"According to the scrapes it wasn't too recent, I think maybe the other half got knocked off and a bird picked it up."Emi said

"Maybe but we need to catch up with the others."Haruto said

"Yeah"Emi and Momo agreed

 **They caught up with the others a shadowy figure looked at them, meanwhile at a campfire Emi, Momo and Haruto kept thinking about what they found. They went inside their tent and fell asleep. The next day Momo went outside and her scream woke up Haruto and Emi**

"MOMO-SAN!"Haruto yelled

 **Haruto and Emi ran out of the tent and saw Momo**

"Momo-San your safe. Thank goodness"Haruto said

"Guys...everyone has been...turned to stone"Momo said

They saw statues of all the campers and councillors

"Hibiki! No what are we going to do?"Emi asked

"Hey there's a note. If you want to save them. Fine seven special objects representing the seven sins and place them together. That all it says."Haruto said

"Yeah it looks like it's been ripped."Momo said

"Now what?"Emi asked

"I think I know"some one said, Emi, Momo and Haruto turned around and it was Daisuke

"Daisuke! What are you doing hhere?"Emi asked

"Well since today's my last day on tour I thought it be nice to perform in the country but when I woke up everyone was turned to stone. I found a note saying placed by the purest souls the others will be saved"Daisuke said.

"Hey gimme that. I have an idea."Haruto said

 **Daisuke gave Haruto the other piece. Haruto placed the two pieces together and it made a map.**

"Whoa!"Momo said

"That picture on the map looks likes a swamp"Daisuke said

"Ok, we leave tonight."Emi said

"Emi-chan are you sure?"Daisuke asked

"I know its reckless but we need to find these objects before everyone else gets turned into stone"Emi said

"She's right, even if its dangerous we have to help them"Haruto said

"Wow a lot of pressure"Momo said

"Yeah, everyone's fate is in our hands"Emi said

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
